Troublesom Love
by mydemise
Summary: Shikamaru gets his first solo S rank mission since the first S rank when he almost killed his best friends. This new mission requires killing a certaint sand kunochi, unfortunatley its the one he loves ShikamaruIno ShikamaruTemari NarutoHinata Naruto Sak
1. Chapter 1

I MADE THIS STORY ONCE AS MYDEMISE BUT FOR SOME REASON WONT TAKE ANYMORE CHAPTERS SO I MADE IT AGAIN WITH A DIFFERENT NAME.

Shikamaru sat on the ground contetly looking up at the clouds and the wounderous shapes they made. Above him towered a gigantic and shadyoak tree. Shikamaru sat up, reached in his poket and pulled out the bag of barbacue chips he had been given from chouji. Then layed back down on his lazy ass and munched on his snacks. Yes it was the perfect time for him to reflect on his day. Unfortunantly today hadn't been Shikamaru's greatest day. His mind drifted back to breakfast with his mother and father.

It seemed as if it was going to be a normal day. Shikamaru staring into space. His father reading the paperand seeing if there was a new mission that was open to public. His mother in the kitchen making Shikamaru and her husband brakfast. Constantly bitching and moaning that no one would get up and help her. Although she might be better off if she didn't because Shikamaru and his father never bothered to listen.  
She might as well been yelling at a wall.

Then at that moment is when Shikamaru noticed something was wrong. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his father's paper lay perfectly folded and was staring daggers at Shikamaru. Shikamaru had a inside battle about pretending not to notice or do the right thing.  
Sadly doing the right thing won the battle. "Whats on your mind pops"  
Shikamaru asked. His father sat idle for a couple more sconds befor coming out of a trance of his own. " Shikamaru, what do you plan on doing with your life?" he asked out of the blue. Shikamaru thought to himself "what is the right awnser?" " What does he wana hear from me?". Shikamaru didnt wana stall any longer so he said what came to his mind. " I don't know wed a beautiful Kounichi and after I save up enough from my missions i could retire. Have some kids settle down." His father grew angry and began to yell. "Do you know who you are? You were the only genin that passed the chounin exams! You have so much potential and yet you waste it on staring into fucking space"  
Shikamaru was startled, never befor had his father cursed at him. He was ussally a layed back easy going man. I mean there was an accasional anger burst but it was never anything like this.

His mother poked her head around the corner. "Honey" she said soothingly. "Mabey we should all just calm down, and on Shikis behalf he is a little young to be decieding his future" she said trying to calm him down. "Thats bullshit, Shikamaru could be leading missions and teaching students!". "Not fooling with those idiots Naruto, Chougi,  
and Kiba". " Um why dont you go out with Naruto for breakfast while I talk to your father" " Naruto seems to allways eat at that Ramen house why dont you join him" said his mother trying to protect her little Shiki. " Yea that sounds coo" he said trying to act like the whole thing had not happened.

Instead however he had decided that he would just sit under his favorite tree and gaze off. This was how he was happy and wished that this was the way things could allways be. He knew eventually that he would have to grow up. However he wanted to still enjoy his childhood. He sat there then suddenly he felt a shiver go down his spine. Without looking up Shikamaru could tell somone was watching him.  
"So" he said confidently. "What can I help you with Naruto?". "Not much"  
Naruto said chuckling. "You know one of these days im gona sneak up on you and your not gonna know" he said laughing. "Yeah cause some day your gonna be Hokage" Shik said mocking Naruto. "So wats up?" Shik asked.  
"Well me and Hinata had just finished some sloppy fourplay and i got summoned by Granny Tsunnade". "She needs you for somthing important immeadiatley". " Coo"  
Said Shikamaru. " Oh an I hav a question for you Naruto"said shik. "Shoot" said Naruto ready to awnser. "Why does any story you tell start or end with you and Hinata having sex?". Naruto broke out laughing. "Well" he said. "Just like im a champion ninja im a champion panty-dropper" he said boasting. "Yea im sure" Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. "Your just jealous cause its true" Naruto said. "And also your jealous that you and Ino are still virgins, just give her what she wants okay hommie". "Shikamaru blushed at the mention of his sex life with Ino. Desprate to change the subject Shikamaru stalled. " Well uh you know I should really be going, don wana keep The fifth waiting,  
gota go" He said rising from his position on the ground and like that he was off.

End chappie

I know it started out slow but itll pick up I prommise If you didnt like it please tell me what i did wrong this is my first so help a hommie out I want this fic to be really good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru dashed tworads Granny Tsunnades office. What if its another "S" rank mission he thought. Deep down he was really worried for on his last "S" rank that he lead he almost lost everyone of his temates. After all this time though his comrads forgave him and told him not to worry about it he could not help, but feel giulty. If that is her proposal, I dont know if i have the will power to except it I mean with the soud and sand Ninjas attacking Konoha i dont think I can except the mission.Dambit what do I do he thought to himself. Woah Woah slow down. I dont even know what she wants yet I shouldnt jump to conclusions. He laughed at himself. He arrived at the Hokages sacred biulding. He stopped to admire it. Here we go he thought.

He was greeted by shizune as he stood out side the Hokage office. "How was your morning Shikamaru?" she asked. "Well im not gonna lie, it was shitty but if my life wasnt shitty, well then I wouldnt be interesting". Shizune laughed. As Shizune laughed Shikamaru noticed her breasts bouncing in a arrousing manner. Wow he thought it was only a couple years ago that I thought women were troublesom. Now it seems I notice every curve. Shikamaru shamefully hardened. Shizune took notice.  
To be honest she thought that Shikamaru was very handsom, and even though he was a leagle 18 year old she could not ignore the fact that she was 24 and that was to old to be taking a young boys virginity. "However" she thought.  
"I think hes old enough to have his mind fucked with" she laughed a evil laugh in her head.

She leaned in on him and cornered him to the wall. "So Shiki wats on your mind?" she said sensually glancing down at his crotch for a moment. "OH SHIT" he screamed in his head. "SHES NOTICED MY HARD ON.  
She smiled a cute smile knowing in her head her plan was going down exactly how she wanted. She took one hand off of the wall and started making imaginary circles on his chest with her finger. Shikamaru's pants started to feel a little tight on him. "You know..." Shizune said. My room is a couple doors down from here im sure the fifth wouldnt mind if you came bac in like 30..mabey 45 minutes.  
"Thats right now ive got the hook in him" she said to herself. "WAT SHOULD I DO, IF I TURN HER DOWN SHELL THINK IM EITHER WIERD OR GAY...OMG OMG OMG.  
The battle in his head continued and, unfortunatley the good side won. "Shizune your really pretty and all, but im in a relationship with Ino" he said keeping his cool and collected face. "Good reply Shizune said. girls like a guy who is loyal. She winked at him. "Are you still a virgin though?"she asked.  
"Yeah I just dOnt know if im ready ye...WAIT HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?". She giggled. "Your to funny Shiki...Oh and Naruto practiclly lives here, me and Tsunnade know everything. "Ill kill him" he said angerly.  
"Well dont keep Tsunnade waiting" Shizune teased. "Yeah Yeah" Shikamaru said annoyed.

He was escorted in by shizune. "Lord Tsunnade" she said. "Shikamaru Nara is here to see you". "Good good Shizune your excused". "Yes ma'am"she said and she walked out of the room. "So Mr.Nara... do you mind if I call you Shikamaru?" she asked. Yeah Shikamaru, Shik, Shiki I don care. "Good good"  
she said. "Do you know why your here?". "Dambit did Naruto tell you I'd pay another debt to that damb Ramen house? he asked enreaged. "No No" she laughed "I have an im portant mission for you". "What is it rated?" he asked.  
"It is an "s" rated mission pays 20,000". "Im not interested i cant take ownership for others lives" he said. " Yes ive considered that from your last "s" rank". "This one is different because it is a a solo spy and assasination mission"she said. Shikamaru thought for a moment. "20,000?"he asked.  
"Yup Yup" she smiled. "Its troublesom but it has to be done" he said lazy like. "Great the mission takes place in the village hidden in the sand." "You will pose as a Sand shinobi. Your mission is to drain all the info you can from a certian Kunochi and then assasinate her" she said.  
"Here is her file and picture". Shikamaru took a look at the file. "Lets see,  
Temari, sand kunochi, age 18. "Let me see the picture plz" he asked politley.  
"Of course" she replied. Shikamaru took a look. OMG he thought this is that cute fan girl I beat in the Chunin exams. Tsunnade could see that there was somthing wrong. " Is there a problem Shikamaru?" "No its nothing it kinda just looks like my sister thats all" he said quickly. "You have a sister"  
she questioned. "Uhhhhh...Yea i do"He said nervously. "Really whats her name"  
"Uhhhhhh...Kohna...hama...ret". She giggled "sssuuurrreee" so uh how long do I have to say good bye?" "We will inform your parents you are leaving" She awnsered. "Ok thats coolbut may I inform some other important people on my own?" "I geusse if you just tell me there name and adress Tomorrow so that I can see that they have no connection to the sand" she said nervously. "ill see you tommorow then" and with that Shikamaru left.

Shikamaru Hurried in the direction of Ino's house. I dont know how long ill be gone,so i got tell Ino she can see other guys. Sadly he wouldent be the one to take her maiden hood this saddened him. "O well" he said to himself. It's Your own fault. He arrived at her door. He knocked lightly on the door preparing for the difficult convrsation ahead. The door creaked open.  
"Shikki!" said Ino excited. "Hey Ino" he said. " We need to talk.

"So your leaving for the village of sand?" she said deppresed. The two sat on Ino's couch in the living room. Ino had both her arms wraped around her Shikki. "How long will you be gone" she asked about to cry.  
"I don't know for sure" he said knowing this was just getting worse.  
"But I wanted to tell you not to wait for me and find another man" he said hopeing it sounded better but knew it didn't. "Ok i geusse" she said sobbing.  
"Dont cry plz dont cry" he coaxed. "Im srry im just so sad." "Ummmm... Shiki theres somthing I want you to take with you so you remember me and you" she said calming down.  
"Of course he said what would memento of yours would you like me to take?  
He asked wondering. The beautiful blonde kounochi paused for a moment.  
"Shiki I wan't you to take my innocence...

End chappie 

Was that a good clfie? Plz say yes. Help a hommie out and review so I know wat Im doing right or wrong 


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON

Shikamaru's heart practically skiped a beat. "What?" he said in disbeilief. "Oh Shiki please" she begged. "I'll learn to live with the fact that you'll be gone for so long, and that there will probobally be other women" she cringed at the thought. "But that dosen't change the fact that I love you, and that I want you to be my first...and I wanna be yours"  
she said.

Shikamaru paused and thought about what she had just said to him. " I dont know"  
he said knowing he had hurt the blonde even more. "Im not supposed to have any connections to Konoha" he paused. "And I dont think it would be good for me to be sending or recieving letters from Konoha" he siad knowing that he was making the right choice. "Please Shiki you'll never hear from me again I promise, its just I love you and allways will" she said crying onto his chest soaking Shikimaru's jacket. Shikamaru never really responded to Ino's question,  
but she knew that the awnser for he had leaned into her for a a very sensual kiss while rubbing her left breast. He slowly pryed apart her lips with his tounge slipping it into her mouth exploring and tasting every inch. He may have been a virgin with no expierience, but with all the fucking bragging Naruto allways did he knew how to make love to a woman. He slowly leaned her back onto the couch.once they were in a more comfertable position Shikamaru slid his hand up her shirt so that he could play with her erect nipples. He had stopped kissing her and instead had began to suck and nibble at her neck. Ino was a bit preocuppied playing underneath her skirt rubbing her very damp panties. She moaned and groaned in pleasure as Shikamaru bit into her neck drawing blood and then licking the wound clean. "I thought you were a virgin too shiki?"she said through eratic breaths. "I am" he said trying to sound cool. "but I know what im doing". "Oh my god Shiki take me"she gasped.

Shikamaru was proud of himself for being decent on hs first time out.  
He understood exactly what she was feeling. She was feeling voulnerable and hornie. Am I doing the right thing Shikamaru thought. He looked over the Blonde Kounuchi,  
She gasped and moaned, her eyes (when they were open) were filled with lust and angst. "Yes" he said to himself. "I am doing the right thing.  
He smiled as he pryed himself from her body. "What are you doing?" she gasped in extisy. Shikamaru put his finger to her lips. He then removed her hand from underneathe her skirt and continued to rub her breast. "Do you wan't my fingers or my tounge?" he asked her trying to sound cool. Ino wondered what had happened. It was only a while ago that her Shiki was unsure and unready. However now it seemed as if he was the one controlling the situation. "I wan't both" she said ready to become a woman. Shikamaru smiled.  
"Well arent we greedy" he said laughing.

He took his hand away from Ino's breasts. Missing the sensation she began to rub them her self. "Here hold this" He said handing Ino her skirt. She clamped her skirt between her teeth and continued to rub her breasts. Shikamaru pulled her silk pantys down at an agonizingly slow pace wich only made Ino wetter.  
"GOD DAMBIT SHIKI TEAR THE FUCKERS OFF IM READY". Shikamaru smiled he was turned on by how eager she was. Shikamaru followed her orders and ripped them in half.  
"OH god Shiki fuck me". He spread her legs apart and began to massage her cunt. It was so warm and soft...Sticky and wet with sweat and juices.  
He wen't rock hard. He began to play with her cunt just barely tapping her clit to tease her. He made zig zag motions across it just like Naruto had told him too. "Oh god" she moaned. He decided he would start his tounge.  
With both hands he pushed Her legs wide as he could. Then when she was spread he brought his hands back to sread her soft moist flaps. He began by licking the juices around her cunt. And then began lick circles around her clit.  
"It feels so goooo.." she tried to say. However she couldnt finish because shikamarus tounge was inside of her. It seemed it was hard for her to consintrate. Shikamaru slipped two fingers along with his tounge inside of her.  
He could feel how tight her virgin cunt. "IM COMING" she screamed. She came all over his face Shikamaru lapped it up like a cat. "So is that? it he questioned.  
"I didnt even start" he said dissapointed. "Im up for more" She said out of breath.  
"This time i wan't the real thing".

She flipped herself over so that he could hav full access. She put her head to the couch so that her ass was in the air. "Are you sure.  
I here that it hurts" he said caringly. "I dont wana ever hurt you" he said so sweet.  
"It'll hurt a bit, but you need to have fun too" she said. "OKay" he said still unsure. He took his pants and boxers down. Out of the corner of her eye Ino glanced at Shikamarus swollen member. "HOLY FUCK SHIKI!" she said in disbielief. "What!" he asked."YOUR HUGE" she said. "Most boys are only half that" she said still staring. "Yeah Yeah" he said. "Come on in" Ino said saducingly. Shikamaru entered her. She screamed. "Oh my god are you okay"  
he said. "Yeah im fine keep going your ruining the moment". Shikamaru tried again.  
"Not that deep though or you'll hit the cervix". Shikamaru came in and out of her. He could easily see why Naruto bragged about sex so offten.  
He couldn't beilieve how he ever lived without this pleasure. "GOD HARDER" She screamed he slid in and out of her easily because of her juices slicking his cock.  
"IM GONA COME AGAIN" she screamed. She was right. Once again he lapped her cum up.  
"You didn't come did you shiki?" she asked. "No not really". "Well mabey I can do somthing about it" she said eager to please her shiki.

She hobled to her knees and took his swollen member into her mouth.  
She tried to swallow it whole but gaged. But she loved him and did what she could.  
She licked around the helmets edge and up and down the shaft. She sucked the tip trying to get the prize out.After about five minutes Shikamaru came into her mouth. She swallowed most of it, but some dribbled out. "Did I do good Shiki"  
she asked trying to sound cute. "You did great" he said. He embraced her.  
They were about to kiss when Ino's door burst open. "Hey Ino" said Sakura,  
Ino's next door neihbor. "I heard some screams and wanted to check if you were oka...". Sakura took in the sight before her. "What you an Shiki been up toooo?" she said giggling. "GET THE HELL OUT SAKURA" said Ino blushing wildly. Sakura ran out cracking up. "Im srry Shiki" she said still blushing. "Its coo" he said really collected. " How about a shower?" Shik sugested. " I hope you mean together" She giggled.

End Chappie

Wat you guys think. Help a hommie out and reply. The next Chappie is a joke and not important but you should still read it. 


	4. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IMPORTANT TO THE STORY AND IS MENT AS A JOKE . OH AND I DONT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID SAUSKE WOULDNT BE THERE AND THE SHOW WOULD BE ABOUT SHIKAMARU. BUT I GEUSSE THE NAME WOULDNT MAKE SENSE THEN?

It was the day after Shikamaru and Ino had there first time and Sakura and Ino decided to go out for some tea. "So you guys just decided to go at it!" Sakura asked still confused about what had happened.  
"No we didn't just start going at it" said Ino laughing on the inside at Sakura's intrest. "I had to really intrest him in it ya know so i kinda just resured him" she said proud of herself. "Really what did you have to say"  
Sakura asked still really interested. "Oh why should I tell you Sakura it's somthing a little horny virgin like you wouldnt understand, You should of givin up on Sauske like I did and gone after another guy". "You know Naruto wasn't a bad guy, but you missed your chance and wen't after Sauske sure you got him, but now you're not happy and Naruto is with Hinata" said Ino trying to sound supierior. It was true sometimes she thought it might have been nice to be Narutos girl. And her Sauske was off on missions all the time, and she was a virgin still but the upside was...Uh I geusse there was no upside. "Why dont you just shut the fuck up and tell me wat happened, and anyways you only lost it yesterday dont sound so supirior and shit!"Sakura said really pissed. "Well he was nervous that it would really mean something and that i wouldn't be able to let him go or i might write him letters and his mission would be comprimised and that he couldnt garuentee that he wouldnt meet someone in the sand and couldn't live with the fact that he cheated on me" said Ino. "Uh huh so what did you tell him" said Sakura still very confused. "Well I told him that this was just because I loved him and that having sex would help me let him go and also that he didn't have to write me because the mission was so important to the village and I understood that we couldn't be connected, and that also he could see other Kounochis because he would be gone so long without a girl" said Ino trying to sound like she knew what she was doing with her life. "So wait leme get this straight" said Sakura. "ok" replied Ino. "So you beged him for sex and then told him that it didn't have to mean anything and then said he didnt have to mail or keep contact with you and then told him he could go and see other women, is that right" said Sakura grinning. Ino just sat there with her mouth open. "Shiki must be a god to all men" said Sakura "Oh and, WHO'S SUPIRIOR NOW BITCH!" yelled Sakura.

End Chapie

what did you guys think? funny right. Next chappie soon 


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru awoke in a room he wasnt familiar with. He looked around himself There were many dolls and teddy bears and some pictures of him. He rolled over to take a closer look at one of the pictures, but was starteled when he brushed against another piece og flesh. He took a look at who it was. It was a beautiful blonde girl ... completley naked. Then he examaened himself to find that he to was naked.  
"Oh yeah" he thought feeling like an idiot. "Its Ino, me and her had a pretty good day yesterday" he laughed at himself. "What was it 7...8 times.. yeah 8.  
He leaned over and lightly kissed his lover on her forehead. Ino stirred from her sleep. "Morning baby" she said sounding half asleep. He leaned down again and gave her a much deeper kiss. To Ino it seemed as though the kiss lasted an hour,  
and she would have liked it to last an hour more. "Shiki" she said still half asleep. "No matter how many women you love or have I hope I will allways have a place in your heart" she said followed by another deep kiss.  
"You will" said Shikamaru. Shikamaru got out of bed slowly, and started to get dressed.  
He was achey from the day befor. "Befor you get dressed..." said Ino. "How about a quiky?" said Ino with a dangerous smile. Shikamaru smiled and got back into the bed.

He arived at the Hokage biulding at least an hour late. He was even more achey now than the night befor. "Shit Tsunnade is gonna be pissed!" thought Shikamaru.  
He began to dash up the steps. "Wait a minute im forgeting somthing..." he came to an abrupt hault.  
"O shit!" he remebered. "I forgot to tell Naruto, well i geusse Tsunnade could just inform him for me" he thought kind of sad since Naruto was his best friend.  
"Oh well nothing can be done" he thought. Five minutes later he was standing outside of the Hokages door. He opened it slowly afraid of the woman inside.  
"Lord fifth..." he said sorta scared. "Your late Shikamaru" she said annoyed but suprisingly calm. "Um im sorry it's just that uh.." shikamaru quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Its ok said..." Tsunnade reasured him. "Your comrades havent arrived yet anyways" she told him. "O coo...Wait a minute!" Shikamaru said angry.  
"You Said this was a solo, what the hell!" he said very mad. "Well these comrades are voulenteer they go on there own accord and they don't listen to you" said Tsunnade calmly. "Therefor your not responsible for There lives". "Fine I geusse"  
said Shikamaru still anoyed. "So who is the lucky basterd?". Suddenly the door burst open. "Sorry Im late Granny Tsunnade" said Naruto out of breath.  
"OF COURSE!" said Shikamaru angry. "Oh and Hinata couldn't make it so she said to just get the specs and then come back and get her." said Naruto still trying to catch his breath. "OH GREAT" yelled Shikamaru. "SO YOU POP COMMRADS ON ME AND THEN ON TOP OF THAT, YOU GIVE ME AN IDIOT AND A GIRL"  
said Shikamaru enraged but deep down really happy that he could be with his friends.  
"Is there a problem SHikamaru" said Tsunnade annoyed at how hard it was to please him. "No I geusse not" said Shikamaru. "Its just..." Shikamaru didnt finish his sentence because he was interupted by Naruto. "Hey Shik"  
he said with a confused look. "You got bruises on your lips...and your chest"  
Naruto looked at him puzzeled. Shikamaru looked at his chest through his fish net shirt. Sure enough bruises. He desprateley tried to come up with an excuse.  
"Uh yeah I got these bruises...uh...sparring with Chouji" said Shikamaru just dodging the bullet. "Oh ok" said Naruto satisfied with Shikamarus awnser. "Lets go get Hinata"

They were at the bottom steps of the Hokage biulding. "Ready to go?" asked Naruto ready to jump (Oh and also on that note what is it with anime and there charachters being able to run like with no effort? oh well back to the story.) "Yea gimme a moment and ill be right up, im so tired" Shik said instantly wanting to take it back.  
"Why are you tired" questioned Naruto. "I...uh... stayed up late...packing"  
said Shikamaru dodging another bullet. "You call me an idiot all people kmow that the carnal rule befor a mission is to rest" said Naruto feeling like a top scholar.  
"well lets get going" said Naruto eager. "Fine Fine" said Shikamaru rising slowly to his feet.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at Narutos door. It was acctually a very nice house.  
"I like your house" said Shikamaru. "Thanks...Oh yeah on that note I stopped at your house around 7 and you werent there...where were you?" questioned naruto once again.  
"What is with all the questions today? I went and said goodbye to Ino any other questions?  
Shikamaru said really really annoyed. "Yea...why do you smeel like womens perfume?". "ok ok.  
ill tell you" said Shikamaru with a sigh. "I have some news...". "really"  
said Naruto "me too!..but first we gota find Hinata" said Naruto excited.  
For once Shikamaru was happy for Naruto interuppting him.

They entered the house. Raman containers were lying everywhere. This was what Shikamaru expected from Naruto. "Hey baby where are you?" Naruto asked into the air.  
"Let's check the bedroom she's probobally still asleep". They walked over to the bedroom and opened the door.The sight befor Shikamaru stunned him. There in front of them was Hinata,  
legs spread and her hand between them.

End Chappy

Help a hommie out and review 


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON "Hey baby" said Naruto casually walking over to his lover. Hinata quickly dived under a blanket her face turened rose red. "Um...hi" she said in her very quiet voice. "I brought Shiki in here so we could tell him our good news"  
Naruto said really excited. "Um ya know..." said Shikamaru blushing at what he had just seen. "Why don't you and Hinata get ready, and ill wait outside,  
and then you can come out and tell me" said Shikamaru despratley looking at the cieling.  
" Oh it's ok" said Hinata realising what he was trying to do. "Yea, I mean no offense baby, but catching you playing tickle the taco isn't exactly rare"  
said Naruto laughing. Hinata and Shikamaru turned bright red. "Thats not true"  
said Hinata quietly but very firm. "Yes it is baby, you allmost masturbate as much as your husband" said Naruto planting a light kiss on her for head.  
"uh ok... wait husband!" said Shikamaru in disbielief. "Thats right, I asked her last night" said Naruto With A gigantic smile. "What did she say?" said Shikamaru in disbielief. "She...are you serious? um...she said yes" said Naruto wondering why his genious best friend was acting so stupid. "THATS NOT POSSIBLE!" said Shikamaru a little louder than he had intended. "Um when I planned on telling you this I was excpecting more of the giddy jumping up and down asking who my best man is going to be,  
and then yelling at me when I tell you it's not you an it's Kiba" Naruto said talking a mile a minute. "Its not tha... wait it's Kiba! how the hell can it not be me!  
said Shikamaru outraged. "Hes like Hinata's brother come on I had to do somin for him you can still be in the wedding... so speak your mind man whats wrong? said Naruto changing the subject. "Well I don't wan't to sound mean but, i don't understand how the selfish, pervert, sex attic could find true love before me" said Shikamaru calming down and staring at his shoes. Hinata and Naruto stared blankly into Shikamaru's face. "Dude how is that not sound mean? said Naruto still staring. " Naruto kun what Shikamaru is saying is hes just jealous of what we have, don't worry Shika kun you'll surley find someone to hold and love like Naruto kun and me" Hinata siad grasping onto her Naruto kun for dear life as if to prove her point. "You really think so?" said Shikamaru looking up from his shoes only to find Hinata and Naruto fouriously making out. "Yeawuh defawuhe" said Naruto muffled by Hinata's lips.  
"Ill wait for you assholesin the living room" said Shikamaru pissed. "Shwu ting" said Naruto slipping under the blanket with Hinata. Through the closed door Shikamaru heard Hinata moan out " Oh god it gets me hot when we make love in front of our friends.  
"What happened to that beautiful SHY girl I used to know?" Shikamaru wondered to himself flipping on the tube.

(Back in the bed room) Hinata slowly unzipped the orange jacket Naruto had on. The word slowly is used not to tease but because Naruto had quickly jammed three fingers into Hinatas cunt slowly thrusting them in and out. "Oh fuck, gaaawd, Naruto talk dirty to me" Hinata said moaning out the words."I don't have to say anything you dirty little cunt whore, now fuck me or else"said Naruto basicaly obeying orders. "Get up i wan't a fuking blow job"  
Naruto said grabbing her gently by the hair, and lifting her up. He didn't like to hurt her but this was how she liked it. She liked it when Naruto treated there sex as if it was a rough one night stand. (The shy ones are allways kinky. lol). Naruto stood up on the bed as Hinata pawed at his pants. Naruto slaped her hands away. "Your a naughty little kitty whore arent you, I don't remember telling you that you could use your hands" said Naruto grasping her by the hair. "Do you wana please your master?". "Of course master" said Hinata gasping. Naruto pulled her gently twoarred his crotch. Hinata pulled and bit and nawed at the button till it finnaly came undone then she tounged the zipper down.  
Apparently Naruto enjoyed going cammando. He thrust her head into his trimmed pubes. "Take a wihff bitch"  
said Naruto sounding demanding. Hinata inhaled the musty smell of her lovers private area, the result was Hinata basically wetting the bed with her love juices. "Naruto pushed her head backwards to rederect it back at his swollen member.  
He pryed apart her lips with it forcefully pushing into her mouth. "Wait..." said Hinata pulling her mouht away from Narutos indiecensy. "Shika kun is in the other room, and it was hot at first but I don't think we should make love in his pressence,in fact mabey we should be selibick tell we are married" she siad blabering on. Naruto wasn't crazy about being Selibic for about a month but he took a breath and reasured her.  
"Sure any thing for you baby" he said leaning in for a kiss.  
Naurto got dressed and exited the room. Shikamaru chuckeled. " So is this the legendary Naruto's duration? Five minutes!" Shikamaru said bursting out laughing. "Your the one who ruined the moment so shut up virgin" Naruto said putting his camping pack on his back. Suddenly Naruto stopped. He looked at Shikamaru as if a light bulb had clicked in his head. "Wait a minute..." said Naruto still staring. "What?" asked shikamaru. "You have bruises on your lips and chest, you say your dead tired, you smell of womens perfume, and last night you went to see Ino?...Hommie you got laid"  
said Naruto bouncing up and down. "Yeah so.." said Shikamaru trying yo make it sound as if it were no big deal. "So tell me about it..." said Naruto prying into his friends life like a giddy school girl.

End chappy I know that one sucked and it was short, but the next will be better I promiss, and please review I don't think I really hold your intrest. Do I?  
Help a hommie out an review 


End file.
